


The Seventy Two Hour Rule

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Gentleman Prefer Blondes [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The little things are utterly amazing with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seventy Two Hour Rule

“Excuse me; I'm sorry but no one was at the desk.”

Dave Rossi poked his head into the office and suddenly nine pairs of scrutinizing eyes were on him. He seemed to be annoying them though he’d only spoken one sentence. But when Erin realized it was him, he saw her blue eyes soften. He watched it happen; they went from peevish to pretty right in front of him.

“We’re still in a meeting.” She said.

“I see that. I…” He wasn’t quite sure what to say. That was unusual.

Erin stood from her desk, excusing herself. Everyone was still looking as she walked over to David and escorted him out the door. She closed it, not entirely but out of the view of scrutinizing eyes. Then she looked over at her assistant’s desk and cut her eyes.

“I bet she's down in the mail room flirting.” Erin said, shaking her head.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt but you told me to come at seven.” He held up his wrist to show his watch. “It’s seven.”

“I know, and I'm sorry. Caroline is still babbling. This deal is really important but I’m going to wrap it up, OK? Just give me ten minutes.”

“Don’t rush on my account.” Dave replied, putting his hand on her hip.

“I want to rush; I want this over with. Now I have the perfect excuse. Just wait out here. You can have a seat.”

“What if someone thinks I'm your secretary?”

“Play the role…that might be cute.”

Erin went to walk away but Dave pulled her back. She could see it in his eyes, he wanted to kiss her; touch her. She wanted it too but if he ever did it in that office she would never forgive him. He grinned a little, stroking her cheek with his finger.

“Go get ‘em.” He said. “You're a tigress.”

“And you're a maniac.” Erin laughed some. “I’ll be out in a little while.”

She went back into the office, closing the door. Dave sighed and sat down in the assistant’s chair. He pulled away from the desk some so he wouldn’t be tempted to go through her papers. He and Erin had been dating for eight months but he still wasn’t quite sure what she did for a living. She was poised to become the youngest Vice-President in Blackthorne history.

What did that mean? What was Global Communications exactly? Since they started dating Erin had been to Barcelona, Brasilia, and Berlin. She’d also gone away twice saying she was visiting her parents. On at least one of those trips, Dave found her passport in her bag. Though sometimes seen as a world apart, one didn’t need a passport to travel from the nation’s capital to the Big Apple.

He wasn’t spying on Erin. There was no point in being in a relationship if you were always searching through drawers or interpreting every conversation for secret words and phrases. One thing she said to him…the world was changing. Erin Strauss could’ve been a spy; a double Agent for a rogue government. Hell, she could’ve been a double Agent for the US government.

Dave had done a little research on her life, without her knowledge, and found everything to be kosher and intact. Wasn’t it supposed to be when you were a spy? She could’ve been recruited into the CIA out of Bryn Mawr just as the FBI recruited him out of SUNY-Albany. All of this could be a fantastic front for an action-adventure life that rivaled anything Dave did in the BAU.

He’d seen Erin dressed up, dressed down, and not dressed at all. If he was a government schmuck, no matter the government, she could charm him out of his information as fast as he thought he was charming her out of her panties. Erin Strauss had a lot of panties.

“Excuse me, what are you doing?”

Rossi looked up from his ever-descending thoughts and saw a little peeved redhead. She crossed her arms, giving him her version of the evil eye. It might make someone shrink back in fear…David Rossi wasn’t that someone.

“I'm thinking.” He replied smiling. “You're Bethany, right?”

“Do I know you?” She asked, approaching the desk.

“I'm David Rossi.” He stood from her chair. “We met a while back at the anniversary party.”

“Oh…ohhh.” Recognition dawned on her face. “You're Strauss’ um….FBI Agent.”

“Something like that.” now he folded his arms.

The thoughts of others had no bearing on how Rossi thought or acted. Still, he knew they were important to Erin. She kept her image tightly controlled. He wondered how long it would take to break her out of that. A 32 year old woman born of a certain station and in a different culture…yeah never was the only viable answer. He’d have to compromise or cut her loose. The latter was not an option anymore. It probably never had been.

“What are you doing here, Agent Rossi?” Bethany asked. She sat back in her chair. When she pulled it back up to the desk she started shuffling papers and folders around.

“I'm waiting for Erin. Their meeting ran over a few minutes.”

“These damn meetings never run over a few minutes. I'm willing to bet that someone will poke their head out in a minute for a dinner order. I love my job but sometimes it’s not easy to be a workaholic’s assistant. It’s a real damper on my love life, not to mention my blood sugar.”

“A pretty girl like you should have no problem racking up dates.” Dave replied.

“Oh I don’t, believe me. Its keeping them once they're scheduled that’s the problem. If I had an Italian Stallion like you waiting for me at home the people around here would be eating my dust every night, I’ll tell you that.”

“Italian Stallion…cute.” He smiled.

“I call them like I see them; it’s a gift. The ice queen needs a little heat running through her veins. Don’t get me wrong, when it comes to business there’s no one I’d rather learn from than Erin Strauss. But business does not keep a woman warm at night. I'm willing to bet the house that you damn sure do.”

“I do what I can.”

“It’s crazy that I'm talking to you. A bunch of us had speculated that she hired you for that party. You know, like Hunks R Us or something. How insane is it that Strauss has a man and I don’t? I have to get on the ball.”

The strange conversation was interrupted by the office door opening and staffers filing out. They were talking amongst themselves but still took an opportunity to eyeball him. Dave had no problem holding up to the scrutiny. Erin smiled when she came to the doorway.

Her smile faded some when she glanced at Bethany bullshitting her way through non-work. The girl was brilliant but motivation was not her strong suit. Erin wasn’t the nurturer type. Bethany had to get with it or get out.

“Come on in, David; I'm sorry about the delay.”

He shrugged and walked into her office. He closed the door behind him.

“Is your office bugged?” he asked.

“What a strange question to ask. Is that the first thing you could think of after not seeing me for two days?”

Erin smiled a little, stopping in her tracks when David took hold of her wrist.

“Could you answer me please? I need to know.”

“I don't know the answer. I think if it were wired it would only be for sound. Maybe someone in a big gray room is getting a kick out of this conversation as we speak.”

“So no video?”

“I don't know, David. What are you…?”

He pulled her to him and kissed her breathless. Erin moaned into his mouth, unable to stop the ache that rushed through her bloodstream like a drug when their bodies rubbed together. When his strong hands caressed her back, Erin forgot space and time. They were the only two people in the world and as fantastic as that feeling was it scared the living hell out of her. When she pulled away, Erin held up her hands in a defensive type move.

“Rule #6, you are not allowed to kiss me in this office. Ever.” She hoped her voice was as stern as she needed it to be. It didn’t matter that her knees were weak.

“Asterisk…separation of 48 hours or more makes Rule #6 null and void.” Rossi replied.

“Seventy two.”

“I'm sorry?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Separation of 72 hours or more makes Rule#6 null and void.”

“I can live with that.”

“You're going to have to.” Erin crossed her arms.

“Did you at least miss me, Erin? We’ve been reunited for a few minutes and you're already being cross with me. What did I do wrong? I don’t think I should be chastised for finding you irresistible. If I was, I’d be in trouble all the time. My preferred method of punishment happens to be spanking…just thought you should know.”

That did it. Her face broke out in a grin, the kind that made her blue eyes sparkle and her skin glow. Erin reached out for his hand and pulled him into an embrace. Dave exhaled in her arms, and then deeply inhaled the scent of Estee Lauder on her skin. There had been plenty of women in his life, Rossi was no slouch, but none smelled as good as she did. Her skin was hypnotic; he needed it. He needed it naked all over his.

“I think its time to go home, baby. If not then I can't be responsible for my actions. When I want you as much as I do right now losing control is altogether possible.”

“Let me pack my briefcase.” She replied, moving away from him.

“Leave it.” He took her wool and fur swing coat from the closet and helped her into it. “You won't need any of that tonight, I assure you.”

They left the office arm in arm, which was a big deal for Erin. She didn’t like people looking at her and speculating about her affairs. The pull of David Rossi overpowered those worries tonight. Almost as an afterthought, she told Bethany goodnight and that she could go home.

***

“Oh David, ohhh David, David!”

Erin whimpered as his roughest skin rubbed against her clit. She was riding him hard, holding his wrists over his head so that she was in complete control. Dave didn’t mind, he liked being fucked; by Erin anyway.

“I know it feels so good baby.” He said, flashing a devilishly handsome grin. “Show me how good it feels…come for me.”

“Damn that’s sexy.” She leaned over and kissed him hard.

When she let go of his wrists, Dave wrapped his arms around her back. Erin knew what was coming…he was going to roll them. Oh God, she loved when he rolled them. She loved the strength of it; it was such a turn on. She loved his deep thrusts and the noises that came from his diaphragm into his throat and out of his mouth.

The way he said her name, pushed sweaty hair from her forehead, and smiled when he felt himself falling. It was all a gift to her. His touch was always incredible…he wanted her with him when he fell. Erin was in such a state that she immediately climaxed when he hit the right spot.

“Fuck! Ohhh God, I'm sorry.” She dug her nails into his back, biting her lip to keep from screaming bloody murder. That would scare the neighbors.

“Its OK, baby, your coming is never a bad thing.” Dave was practically breathless, thrusting his way to a climax just as intense as hers.

He held tight to Erin as the spasms rippled through him and into her. She moaned when the soft kisses Dave placed on her lips deepened. She whimpered when he pulled out of her quivering body. It was winter yet she was drenched in sweat. What a fantastic feeling. Turning on her back while he cleaned himself up, Erin looked up at the ceiling. Shadows danced above her, gliding on air just as she was.

“Damn, I missed you.” Dave cuddled close, sucking and nibbling on her shoulder.

“Did you really?”

“I really, really missed you. Did you miss me?”

“I was kinda busy most of the time. I didn’t have the energy for superfluous thought.”

“That’s too bad Fraulein Strauss. I know what I do to your body in your superfluous thoughts.”

Erin laughed, turning on her side and slipping her arms around him.

“I love you, David Rossi.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her nose. “I'm glad to be home.”

“Are the bad guys in jail?” She asked.

“They will be soon; we just went down to give a profile based on the evidence collected thus far. The case was about to get cold and Birmingham didn’t want that.”

Dave wanted to hold onto her a little longer but Erin needed a cigarette. He didn’t quite blame her. A long day and some toe-curling sex…cigarettes were made for that. He slipped his hands behind his head, watching as she took the sheet from under the blanket and wrapped it around her like a toga. Then she twisted her blonde hair around a few times before pinning it up.

“The little things are utterly amazing with you.” He said.

“What do you mean?” Erin asked, lighting her cigarette.

“You make sheet wrapping and hair pinning an art form. I won't even mention the delicious joy of watching you smoke a cigarette, even if it’s very bad for you.”

“Well, the sheets and the hair are my elite Seven Sisters education. I guess we can say the smoking is as well.” She took a deep inhale of the Marlboro Light. “Perhaps it’s a deep-seated oral fixation. I'm not prepared to argue against that.”

“Neither am I.” Dave grinned. “I'm 100% in favor of your oral fixation.”

That made Erin smile as she curled up in the chair and smoked her cigarette. She smelled like him; that turned her on. The scent of men on her used to make Erin feel dirty but with Dave she felt something else altogether. She felt desire and excitement.

“My brother is doing Christmas at his place in Towson this year. Most of the family will be there; its gonna be a real Italian to-do. That means lots of wine, lots of food, and lots of profanity in a foreign language. I want you to come with me.”

“Oh, um…”

“What's the matter?” Dave asked.

“Well…I don’t think your family likes me David.”

“What? They…”

“Mmm hmm.” Erin slowly blow smoke from her lips.

“They like you, baby. They acknowledge that there are differences between you all but they like you.”

“I usually visit my parents for Christmas. I take two weeks off to just relax.”

“I thought we could maybe do both of our families this year.” He replied. “Can you hurry up with that cigarette, Erin? I’d like to put my arms around you.”

“I've had my brains fucked out…I’ll take my time with my cigarette. Thank you very much.”

“Yes ma'am.” He smiled.

“I’ll think about the family thing. I want to introduce you to my parents too…my father is asking too many questions about you lately. I figure you may as well answer them yourself.” She put the cigarette out and crawled across the mattress into his arms. The kiss she gave Dave was passionate. “Do I taste like an ashtray?”

“Mmm, a little. Do I taste like you?”

“Yes you do.” Erin nodded.

“We could split the Christmas holiday.” Dave got her out of the sheet and back under the blanket with him. Skin on skin was all he wanted after time away. “We could drive down to Maryland on Tuesday the 23rd, stay with my family through Christmas, then take the train to Manhattan on the 26th and stay with your parents through the New Year. Maybe we could convince Dan and Nora to join us in Manhattan for New Year’s Eve.”

“Nora doesn’t like leaving Jason alone overnight. It’s the one thing she's completely anal about.”

“Oh, well I'm sure the two of us can find something fun to do. I’ll give you some time to think about it.” He kissed her again. “No pressure.”

“None?” She looked at him.

“Absolutely none. We’ve been together for eight months; I'm ready to spend time with your family. I know my family wants to get to know you better. Still, your comfort is essential. When you're uncomfortable…”

“What? When I'm uncomfortable, what?”

“I'm never going to put you in a situation where you're uncomfortable. Hell, if you just want it to be you and I relaxing on the couch that’s fine with me as well.”

“You're a family oriented guy, David. I would never keep you away from them. I’ll think about it.” Erin cuddled in Dave’s arms and he stroked her back.

“Alright. We’ll both sleep on it. I’ll wake you up early in the morning to ravage your body again. I'm not gonna be able to help myself.”

That was fine with her. She was always jittery and distracted when he was gone. Whenever she got him back in one piece Erin was grateful.

“You'll get no argument out of me Agent Rossi.” She replied.

Dave grinned, willing his body not to demand hers now. They both needed to sleep; Erin would still be in his arms when he woke up. That was the most fantastic part of it all.

***

  



End file.
